


all i want for christmas is you.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youor: John loves Bobby.  Bobby loves John.  Neither knows about this.  When Christmas rolls around, they have no one to spend the day with, so their friends decide it should be with each other.





	all i want for christmas is you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this year I decided to do an advent challenge. It's not part of anything official going on here at AO3. This is a list of prompts that I got elsewhere. I am going to thoroughly enjoy the hell out of this, however, because these prompts are awesome. All of the twenty-five fics that will be forthcoming will be in the X-Men movieverse fandom, though not all will be the same pairing. There is a ton of John/Bobby fics coming though. A TON.
> 
> The prompt for day one: Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.
> 
> Day one title song: All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.
> 
> And away we go!

For the first twenty-seven years of his life, Bobby Drake had spent Christmas with his family. But after the fallout they'd had after Bobby _finally_ told them he was gay, Christmas with his family was no longer an option. His parents had made it clear that all of their attention was going to be on his newly-engaged little brother, and his little brother had made it clear that he wanted Bobby nowhere near his fiancée. They'd said that Bobby was no longer welcome at home without actually saying it and Bobby was heartbroken about it for a long time. But the group of friends he'd acquired since moving to New York had made him see that if his family didn't think he was worth their time, then they weren't worth his, and he'd decided it was time to move on.

For the last twelve years of his life, John Allerdyce had spent Christmas alone. He'd been moved to a different foster home when he was fifteen, and they'd made it very clear that, while they were going to visit family, John was not welcome to join them. So he spent three years having heat-and-eat macaroni and cheese for Christmas dinner, and once he'd finally moved on from the foster care system, there had been no one he wanted to spend Christmas with. All of the friends he made in New York always had plans of their own and he'd never actually had a boyfriend at Christmas time, so John spent the day alone in his apartment, usually sleeping so that he didn't have to think about the fact that he was alone.

When the Christmas that had been rapidly approaching was brought up by Kitty during one of their dinner parties at Jubilee's place, everyone went around the table and said what they were doing. Piotr was going with Kitty to visit her parents in Illinois. Jubilee was headed back to Los Angeles. Marie was going with Remy to New Orleans. The only two people who didn't have any plans were John and Bobby, and that had upset Kitty, Jubilee, and Marie far more than either of them had anticipated. By the end of the night, the three of them had decided that John and Bobby were going to spend Christmas together because they shouldn't be alone, and both had agreed just to stop the lecture that they knew was coming. On the elevator ride down to the ground floor, John had told Bobby they didn't really have to spend Christmas together if he didn't want to, and Bobby had told John that it would be nice because he'd never spent Christmas alone before. They agreed on John's place because he had the bigger apartment in a better building, and then it was promptly forgotten about.

Except it wasn't forgotten about. 

The idea of spending Christmas with Bobby was both a dream come true and a nightmare for John because he was fairly certain that he'd been in love with Bobby since the day he first met him. He'd walked into Jubilee's apartment to pick her up on his way to Kitty and Piotr's and found the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen sitting on her sofa. Jubilee had introduced him as Bobby, said he was new to New York and needed some friends, and the conversation between them had been easy as they walked to the nearest station. The more he learned about him, the harder he fell, but Bobby was struggling with his sexuality and his family, and John wanted to be supportive, not a guy who just wanted to get into his pants. So he'd kept his feelings to himself, no matter how much they continued to grow, through every single one of Bobby's short-lived relationships, no matter how much it hurt to see Bobby hurt. So the prospect of spending Christmas alone with him this year was both exciting and terrifying because he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his hands to himself, and he really, really needed to. He didn't want to drive Bobby away on Christmas Day of all days.

The idea of spending Christmas with John was both a dream come true and a nightmare for Bobby because he was fairly certain he'd been in love with John for about five years. He'd just gotten out of his first real relationship, not one with a woman that he was just pretending to be interested in, and he'd felt more devastated than he'd been expecting to for something that hadn't even lasted six months. He didn't want to call anyone about it, wanted to just sit in his apartment and dwell on what went wrong, but John had called about ten minutes after the now ex-boyfriend had left, heard the three sentences that Bobby managed to get out before getting emotional, and then shown up on Bobby's doorstep about half an hour later with a case of beer. They'd gotten drunk that night, John had told Bobby all the reasons that the ex-boyfriend was an asshole who wasn't worth his time, and Bobby just remembered thinking that the ex-boyfriend hadn't cared for him even a sliver of a percent of what John did. It was that night he decided that John was the best friend he'd ever had. It was while hungover the next morning and watching John make coffee that he decided that stopping himself from falling in love with John would be futile. So the prospect of spending Christmas alone with him was both exciting and terrifying because he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through a day that had been always filled with declarations of love with his family without telling John how he felt, and he really, really needed to. He didn't want to drive John away on Christmas Day of all days.

Christmas Eve rolled around before John realized that he should probably actually plan some sort of dinner for them to eat, and so he ended up in his corner store at eight p.m. wandering the aisles and trying to figure out what exactly he could cobble together into some sort of appropriate meal. Theresa was waiting at the front, wanting to close the store so she could get home, but John just had no idea what to buy. Eventually, she gave up waiting and walked over to him, got the situation out of him when he really hadn't wanted to admit it, and then walked around the store like she owned the place – which she actually did, John realized after a moment – and put all kinds of things into John's basket. John looked into it after she handed it back to him, took in the food there, realized he probably couldn't cook any of it, and grabbed a thing of heat-and-eat macaroni and cheese before heading to the register. Theresa rang him up as quickly as she could, John apologized for keeping her late, and then he was walking home in the middle of a snowstorm, three shopping bags in his hands and worry coursing through him. He couldn't fuck this up.

Christmas Day rolled around before Bobby realized he'd never gotten John a gift. And it was too late for it now because all the stores were closed, and ordering something online wasn't an option because it would arrive days from now, and he'd totally fucked this up. How do you go to someone else's place for Christmas and not bring anything? So he searched through his kitchen for something appropriate to bring, found a bottle of whiskey that he hadn't opened yet, and decided it would have to do. He spent fifteen minutes after that looking for something appropriate to carry it in, because walking down the street and taking the train while holding a bottle of whiskey wasn't the best of ideas, and once he found something, he sighed with relief. He went and jumped through the shower, got himself bundled up for the storm outside, and headed out. He went back to his apartment five minutes later to grab the whiskey because in his nervousness he'd forgotten it, and then he went to the nearest station and took a train to the station nearest to John's. The storm had gotten worse by the time he'd gotten there and Bobby made his way as quickly as possible to John's building. He buzzed John's apartment and the building's door unlocked a moment later, Bobby slipping inside and immediately feeling warmer. He made his way up to John's door, took a couple of deep breaths, and then knocked.

When John opened the door, Bobby started laughing at the ugly sweater that he was wearing and John just smiled. “Oh, shut up. It's a tradition.”

Bobby walked into the apartment and took off his coat, turning around to John after he'd hung it up and showing him the ugly sweater that he was wearing, making John laugh. “It's a tradition for me too.”

Bobby handed over the bag he'd brought and John peeked inside, pulling out the bottle of whiskey and grinning. “Intending for us to get drunk on Christmas, Drake?”

“I don't see why that can't be an option,” Bobby said. “Lord knows I'll need some alcohol to get through this day.”

“You and me both,” John said. “There's snacks on the table in the living room. I'm still trying to figure out how to cook dinner.”

Despite hearing about the snacks, Bobby followed John into the kitchen, laughing at everything that was set on the counter. “I didn't expect you to actually try to cook. You hate cooking.”

“Have to have Christmas dinner somehow,” John said, shrugging as he turned back to the stove. “Usually I just eat that macaroni and cheese.”

John motioned to one of the packages on the counter and Bobby picked it up, frowning at it. “This is all you eat for Christmas dinner?”

“Tradition,” John murmured. “That's been my Christmas dinner since I was fifteen. Been spending Christmas alone for that long too.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” John said. “My fucking foster parents could not have cared less and there's never been a reason to spend Christmas with anyone else.”

Bobby resolved at that moment to never let John spend Christmas alone again. “Not even a boyfriend?”

“Never have had one around this time of year,” John admitted. “I've never met the right guy anyway.”

Bobby wanted to open his mouth and say that he could be the right guy, but he didn't. “I know that it wasn't an option before and it definitely isn't now, but I've never met the guy to take home with me for Christmas, no matter how much some of them wanted to come with me to Boston.”

“Really? I thought you really liked the last one.”

“I did,” Bobby said. “But he wasn't it.”

John wanted to open his mouth and say that he could be it, but he didn't. “It'll happen.”

“I'm sure it'll happen for you too.”

John yelped when the pot he was stirring suddenly started to boil over and Bobby was over to the stove in a flash, pulling the pot off the hot burner and setting it on a cold one. He turned the hot burner off and smiled at John. “How about we just eat the macaroni and cheese?”

John laughed. “I tried. I really tried.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “I just want to eat something that's actually edible for dinner.”

John smacked him on the shoulder. “Fuck off.”

Bobby realized how close they were standing and tried not to think about it. “You know I'm right.”

“Yeah, I do,” John said, trying not to focus on how close they were standing to each other either. “So, you want to eat now or later?”

“Later,” Bobby said, taking John by the hand and pulling him into the living room. “Let's just relax first.”

John nodded and collapsed onto the sofa with Bobby, listening to the Christmas music that was playing before he glanced up to see mistletoe hanging above them. 

He had definitely not hung any mistletoe in his apartment. 

Silently cursing Kitty, Jubilee, and Marie at the same time because he didn't know which one of them had done it, cursing Remy as well because he had to have known about it, and then cursing Piotr too because he was the only one who was tall enough to have actually done it, John tried to ignore it. But Bobby looked up before John could look down, and John glanced over at him to see the muscles in his throat constrict as he swallowed hard.

“Mistletoe?” Bobby asked after a moment.

“I didn't put it up,” John said quickly. “One of the girls must have.”

“I see,” Bobby murmured. “But we have to break the curse.”

“The curse?”

“Something my grandmother always said,” Bobby explained. “If you don't kiss when you are underneath the mistletoe, you're cursed to a lonely life. I've had to kiss my brother on the cheek before because we ended up standing underneath it. It's been quite embarrassing at times.”

John laughed at that but his laughter died away when Bobby turned his gaze on him. “So you think we should kiss then?”

Bobby stared at John for a moment before deciding the hell with it. It was time to tell him. “I think we should have kissed a really long time ago.”

John let those words settle into his brain, unable to believe he'd just heard them, before giving Bobby a smile. “Me too.”

Bobby slid closer to John and reached out to caress his face before leaning in and pressing their lips together gently. John couldn't help deepening the kiss the second he could, and Bobby moaned as John's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Bobby tangled their tongues together and drew a moan out of John, and they kissed until they both needed air. When they broke apart, Bobby rested his forehead against John's shoulder and John let his head fall back against the sofa, breathing hard. 

It was easily the best kiss he'd had in his life. He had no idea that Bobby was thinking the same thing.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” John eventually murmured, making Bobby chuckle.

“I echo those sentiments.”

“Why the fuck haven't we done that before?”

“I was too scared,” Bobby admitted. “I didn't want to push you away.”

It was John's turn to chuckle. “I didn't want to push you away either.”

Bobby smiled. “Want to do it again?”

“I want to do a lot more than that, to be perfectly honest,” John said, reaching out and tangling his hand together with Bobby's. “But only if you want.”

“I really hope that means you want to take this to your bed,” Bobby said. “Because I have absolutely no problem with that.”

“I love you,” John said without thinking.

Bobby sat up at that, staring at him for a moment. “You love me?”

John groaned when he realized what he'd said. “Fuck, I shouldn't have said that.”

“But you mean it?”

John just nodded. “It's ridiculous, I know, but yeah, I do. Have for a really long time.”

Bobby smiled. “It's not ridiculous.”

“It kind of really is.”

“Then the fact that I love you too is also ridiculous. Have for years,” Bobby said, and John just laughed. 

“Fuck, we'd both be so much happier if we'd had this conversation years ago, wouldn't we?”

“Doesn't matter,” Bobby said. “We've said it now.”

John leaned in and kissed him again before standing up, and Bobby peered up at him with a frown. “Where are you going?”

“Someone said they wanted to take this to my bed,” John said, holding out a hand. “I'm down for that.”

Bobby grinned at him before taking John's hand, letting him pull him up. He grabbed John and kissed him again before John started walking them in the direction of his bedroom. John had a huge grin on his face and Bobby was laughing happily by the time they reached the bed, and as they dropped down onto it, they both thought about how this was something they'd wanted for a very long time. 

John first heard their phones go off in the middle of stripping Bobby's shirt off of him, and Bobby first heard their phones go off in the middle of trailing kisses down John's chest. Bobby ignored them both again when the phones went off right as he took John's cock into his mouth, and John continued to ignore them when they went off again just as he slid into Bobby. They were sticky, sweaty, and tangled up in bedsheets by the time they noticed the phones go off again, and John recognized that this time it was Jubilee's ringtone instead of someone texting. 

He murmured an apology to Bobby before reaching for it and putting it on speakerphone, setting it on his chest. “Hello?”

“What the fuck is going on that is so important to not answer any of us when we start our Christmas text chat?” came Jubilee's voice, and John couldn't keep the smile off his face.

“I'm in bed.”

“I thought Bobby was coming over? I'm going to be so pissed if you two spent Christmas alone.”

“No,” John said, looking over at Bobby. “Bobby came over.”

“And he left already? For fuck's sake, John, it's barely two o'clock in the afternoon in New York.”

John couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. “I never said he left, Jubes.”

Jubilee was quiet for a moment before letting out a shriek. “Oh my God, fucking finally.”

Bobby laughed. “Finally?”

They could practically hear Jubilee's eye roll. “Oh please, you two have been obvious for fucking years.”

John just shook his head as Bobby slid closer to him, pressing kisses to John's still overheated skin. “Alright, finally then. Can I end this conversation now?”

“Of course. You go fuck again,” Jubilee said, and Bobby nearly choked. “I'll take care of telling everyone else.”

John sighed. “Jubes, don't go on the Christmas text chat and tell everyone that we fucked.”

“Oh, I'm so doing that and you have no say in this,” Jubilee said firmly. “And everyone is going to be happy for you.”

“Well, if you're going to do that, thank whoever put up the mistletoe,” Bobby murmured.

Jubilee laughed. “That was all Kitty.”

“Of course it was,” John murmured. “Merry Christmas, Jubes.”

“Merry Christmas, John. Merry Christmas, Bobby. And I'm happy for you two. Really.”

“Goodbye, Jubilee.”

“Alright, I can take a hint.”

The phone went dead before John could say another thing and he tossed it onto the bedside table. He turned to Bobby and pulled him into a kiss, and Bobby ran a hand down John's chest and underneath the bedsheet. 

John just laughed. “Again?”

“What else are we going to do?” Bobby mumbled, sucking at the base of John's neck. “Besides, we have years of sex to make up for.”

John gasped as Bobby's hand circled around his cock and nodded. “I don't have a problem with that.”

As they lost themselves in each other again, all either of them could think about was how they'd never had a better Christmas.


End file.
